Harry Potter and the Return of The Last Potter
by Yves
Summary: updated at last... thanks for waiting... hope u enjoy tis chap too.... jo's very first appearance! go n find out wat happen...
1. prologue: the dream

Harry Potter and The Return of the Last Potter  
  
Prologue: The Dream.  
  
" No, please. leave them alone. Harry, Josephine." cried Lily Potter.  
  
" Voldemort, keep your hands of my daughter," James shouted.  
  
" I might think about it if. you serve me well."  
  
"Never!" James shouted.  
  
" Then. die! Avada Kedavra."  
  
A flash of green light, James falls lifelessly onto the ground. Voldemort then turn to face Lily and Harry Potter, as he walk towards them, he reach down to pick up young Josephine Potter.  
  
" No, please.. Let her go." Lily Potter pleaded.  
  
" Out of the way, you stupid girl."  
  
" No."  
  
" Avada Kedavra!"  
  
As the flash of green light faded, Lily Potter falls to the ground, dead. He then turned to face Harry and spoke, " Avada Kedavra."  
  
At that, Harry woke up, shocked. His pyjamas soak wet with his sweat, as he look around him, it occur to him that he is staying at the Weasleys' for the remaining of his summer vacation. Voldemort had return to power the previous year. The Ministry had not believed his story, but Professor Dumbledore had. He started to ponder over the dream. There was something there that he couldn't put his finger on. Something that he should have remembers from the dream. He had that dream a couple of times ever since he knew that he was a wizard and about Voldemort.  
  
But what was it that he should remember from that dream? He remember clearly that Voldemort first kill his father then his mother who protect him with her life, then with a shudder, he remember Voldemort coming for him. But what was it that he left out?  
  
It was then he suddenly realize, the little girl in Voldemort's arms. He had finally remembered a name. A name that he forgotten, so long ago. A name buried so deep inside his mind, so long ago. A sister lost, to the force of darkness, so long ago.  
  
Josephine Potter..  
  
*author's note: (^^) weird huh. tat harry has a twin suddenly. but alas in tis world of make- believe anything is possible. (^^) we create new characters n kill those tat we never like I guess. so if u dun like it then dun read it i guess. What is gonna happen later I dunno. but i hope tat u will like it though. n tat u will enjoy it. i dun own e rights to any characters except the ones I add in myself. till next time.. (^^)/* 


	2. chapter one: first encounter at diagon a...

Harry Potter and The Return of The Last Potter  
  
Chapter 1: First Encounter at Diagon Alley  
  
"Let's see. . I've got my robes, books, those equipments that were listed in it and. I've got it. A pet!" exclaimed a young girl walking along the street.  
  
"Well. . I could get a cat. Nah, I'd have to feed it. How 'bout a toad? Yikes, too slimy. An owl would be good. I could use it to send owl posts too Grams. But aren't there owls at school?" she pondered, " hmm. better not get any. Grams might start eating them."  
  
"Now, what else did I left out?" she wondered, scanning through the list again.  
  
Josephine Potter had received a letter from Hogswart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There had been two letters. One was addressed to her and the other letter was addressed to Grams. Jo had not known the contents of the other letter. The letter she had stated that she had been accepted as a fifth- year student at Hogswart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a shock. She had never been to school before. Grams had taught her everything. She even got the chance to peek at the old spell books in the attic. Grams often shunned the idea of school, but after reading the letter in private, she did not seems to mind Jo's going to school at all. Especially Hogswart. It made her so excited at the sheer idea of school itself. Why was Hogswart an exception? As she scanned through her list, she found out that she had not gotten her wand.  
  
She thought to herself, "I've never use a wand before but I guess it won't be that difficult to use. I'd have to get use to it though. Now, where do I go to get a wand?"  
  
In her midst of thinking, she fails to notice someone heading her way as she turn round the ground. Then a loud bang. .  
  
"Ouch!" the both of them cried out.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jo had started to say.  
  
"You idiot! Don't you know better then to look at where you were walking!" the figure hollered.  
  
At that, Jo got a shock. She had already begun to apologize to the fallen figure on the ground. But all that person did was to holler at her. That got her mad too.  
  
"NO! But why don't YOU look at where YOU were heading too, jerk!"  
  
"How dare you talk like that to me. I could have my father. ." The figure continued.  
  
"Oh. a daddy's boy," said Jo as she threw a glance at the figure while picking up her scattered stuffs, "Right, I'm so scared."  
  
Dumbfounded, Draco Malfoy widened his eyes and stared at the girl. She looked familiar. But he could not place her with any names in his memory. But then no one had ever spoken to him like that in his life. Not even his parents.  
  
"Oh and just in case you need a name to tell your father who nearly kill you. I'm Jo. Josephine Potter," said Jo with a grin.  
  
That name, it explains all. That was why she had look so familiar. Potter. She must been related to him somehow. But how?  
  
At the other end of the alley, Ron spotted Harry talking with someone familiar. "Hey, Hermonie, isn't that Harry talking to Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermonie widened her eyes and look at Ron. "You're nuts. Why would Harry be talking to Malfoy? He can't stand the sight of him."  
  
"Who couldn't stand the sight of whom?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
"Harry. What were you doing with Malf." asked Ron, shocked.  
  
"What?" Harry responded.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that Ron might need a new pair of glasses though," Hermonie said.  
  
"I do not need a new pair of glasses."  
  
"What are the both of you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. Ron said that he saw you talking to Malfoy at the other end of the alley," Hermonie explained.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"There," say Ron, pointing to the other end. There was nothing there. No Malfoy or Harry. "But. the both of you were there a few minutes ago."  
  
Looking surprised, Harry replied, "No way. He would be the last person on Earth I'd speak to. You should get your eyes examined, Ron."  
  
"But. but." Ron stammered.  
  
Oh, come on. Let's go."  
  
Back at the other of the alley.  
  
As Jo finished picking up her stuffs, she turned to a stunned Malfoy who was still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Well, you should really get up from the ground," Jo Potter said.  
  
At that, Draco Malfoy realized that he was still sitting on the ground. As he quickly regains his wits, he took a good look at the girl. "That little idiot had called him a daddy's boy. She did look kind of pretty though," he thought.  
  
"Hey, Daddy's boy," Jo called, "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Shocked out of his thoughts, Draco Malfoy glared at her. "What do you want?" he snarled.  
  
"Wow. if looks could kill, mister, you could have kill me a million times, Daddy's boy," Jo Potter laughed.  
  
"The name is Draco Malfoy. Not Daddy's boy!"  
  
"Draco? What a weird name," Jo replied.  
  
Stunned, he looked at Jo weirdly. No one in school had ever called him 'Draco'. And here is this idiot calling him 'Draco'. She had not care about his threat or who he is. That was a first. Everyone in Slytherin had gone out of their way to please him though he knew that the most of them probably want to wring his neck. But being a Malfoy does have its advantages. Belonging one of the last few pureblooded wizarding families, Malfoy is a name to be proud of. Turning his attention back to Jo, he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to asked, how do you get to the shop that sells wands?"  
  
"Ollivanders? It's just down the corner. To the right," Draco replied, irritated.  
  
"I see. Thanks!" Jo said happily.  
  
As Draco begins to walk away, he heard Jo Potter calling at him again. But this time he didn't stop. In the distance, Jo had said, "Hey, Daddy's boy, thanks for the directions. Maybe we might meet again. Till then, see you."  
  
As the voice faded down the streets, he turned round and stared at the empty streets. Mumbling to himself, "I hope I never get to see you again. Little idiot." Walking away, he smiled to himself, remembering the encounter between him and her.  
  
*author's note: well. i definitely don't own these people for sure. tis is a fan fic. sorry for e late (i know. very very late) update. between the pile of projects and works i've to do, i simply couldn't find e time to update this fic. but thanks for your patience n hope that you will like this chapter too. will update soon again. (i hope) (^^) thanks. 


End file.
